Visco de Natal
by flor do deserto
Summary: É noite de natal, e Kagome convidou Inuyasha para passá-la em sua casa. Onde todos trocam presentem entre sí, então curiosamente ela presenteia o hanyou com um visco de natal. Feliz Natal gente.


**Feliz natal!**

**Aqui está meu presente para vocês: uma oneshot, que eu escrevi e achei kawaii! Quem concordar manda uma review para mim! *-***

**Visco de Natal.**

Inuyasha não conseguia entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo ali, achava que todos haviam enlouquecido, quer dizer, o que ele poderia pensar?

Vendo todos os Higurashi, que não eram muitos, estavam ali reunidos na sala da casa, rindo, cantando músicas ridículas e trocando presentes, e principalmente porque havia uma árvore dentro da casa. Uma árvore!

E uma árvore com frutas muito estranhas e brilhosas por sinal. Principalmente aquela lá no topo, amarela, que parecia uma estrela.

Por que tipo de delírio eles estavam passando para agirem daquela forma? Todos estupidamente felizes como se estivessem bêbados, enquanto trocavam presentes entre si e usavam aqueles chapeuzinhos vermelhos e ridículos.

Ele suspeitava que fosse algo na água, porque até aquele gato gordo estava usando um chapéu daqueles, ou talvez tivesse alguma coisa haver com os chapéus, poderia ser uma invasão de youkais disfarçados?

_Vai ser divertido Inuyasha. – Kagome havia lhe dito seis dias antes – Por favor, Inuyasha, vá passar o natal lá em casa com minha família e eu, nós gostaríamos muito que fosse, e nem vai atrasar muito a nossa busca, podemos voltar logo depois.

Ele ficará tão surpreso com o pedido dela, e confuso com o pequeno brilho de felicidade em seus olhos que até mesmo havia se esquecido de lhe perguntar o que é natal.

_Ah Kagome, são lindos! – ele ouviu a mãe de Kagome dizer após abrir uma minúscula caixinha azul.

E franziu o cenho, pensando no que poderia fazer aquela mulher tão feliz, mesmo tento aquele pequeníssimo tamanho, isso até a ver tirar de lá um par de brincos e começar a coloca-los nas orelhas.

_Um carrinho de bombeiros de controle remoto! – exclamou Souta desembrulhando ele mesmo o seu presente – Obrigado mamãe!

_Agradeça ao seu avô. – ela riu – Foi ele quem escolheu.

_Obrigado vovô! – agradeceu alegremente – E feliz natal!

_Não foi nada. – disse o senhor contente – Oh Kagome o que é isso? – arregalou os olhos ao tirar de um embrulho uma enorme presa de pelo menos 30 cm.

_É um dente de um youkai serpente, achei que ia gostar. – a garota sorriu sem jeito.

_Isso é muito valioso! – o idoso respondeu contente.

Kagome sorriu contente para o avô, e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando a mãe anunciou ser hora da ceia e retirou-se da sala, ela já a estava seguindo juntamente com Souta e o avô quando então percebeu Inuyasha, sentado em posição canina ao lado da árvore de natal os encarando com curiosidade.

_Porque não vem se divertir conosco? – perguntou-lhe sentando-se ao seu lado. – Não fique apenas aí sentado nos olhando.

_Feh. Acontece que eu não trouce nada, bruxa. – ele virou o rosto para a direção oposta, se havia algo que ele tinha percebido é que todos estavam trocando presentes – Podia pelo menos ter me dito o que é esse tal de "natal".

_O que? – Kagome piscou confusa, e então percebeu que na era feudal o natal, por ser uma festa cristã, não era comemorado no Japão da mesma forma que é agora, mesmo seu povo sendo majoritariamente budista – Ah... Como vou explicar?

_Explicando! – ele lhe disse com rudeza.

_Bem o natal, é um dia muito especial em que nos reunimos com a família e os amigos, as pessoas que mais amamos, para brincar e... Trocar presentes como uma forma de... Afeto.

_Então no natal, devemos dar presentes a quem gostamos? – perguntou voltando-se para ela, e querendo saber se havia entendido direito.

_É mais ou menos isso. – ela sorriu docemente – Onde está o seu gorro?

_Feh, eu joguei fora, aquela coisa me pinica as orelhas! – ele levantou-se e começou a procurar por algo nas mangas de sua roupa.

_O que está procurando? – ela perguntou ainda sentada no chão.

_O que você acha bruxa? – respondeu-lhe rudemente agora procurando dentro da parte superior de sua roupa – Estou procurando um presente para você!

_Não precisa Inuyasha. – ela sorriu encabulada – Só a sua presença me deixa muito feliz.

Inuyasha corou, mas finalmente achou o que procurava: um cachecol branco feito de lã.

Ela havia levado para a era feudal na ultima vez, presumindo e acertando que estava muito frio ali, assim também como um par de luvas, um casaco azul escuro grosso, acolchoado e quente, e as calças que haviam substituído à saia. Mas o cachecol acabou saindo voando depois de ser atingido por uma forte rajada de vento, e ele o havia encontrado preso aos galhos de uma árvore no dia anterior.

_Tome, e não perca de novo! – disse envergonhado lhe estendendo o cachecol. – Não quero que morra congelada antes de termos achado todos os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas.

Acrescentou, procurando disfarça o real motivo para não querer que ela morresse congelada: ele gostava dela. Gostava** muito** dela.

Mas jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

_Feliz natal. – resmungou, repetindo as palavras que havia ouvido os Higurashi falando uns aos outros sem parar.

_Obrigada Inuyasha. – ela agradeceu se levantando e pegando a peça de suas mãos, os dois estavam muito vermelhos, mas ela pareceu lembrar-se de algo – Ah! Eu também tenho uma coisa para você!

Ela colocou o cachecol cuidadosamente ao redor do pescoço e voltou-se para a árvore, depois de vasculhar ali entre alguns presentes, finalmente achou o que queria, estava embrulhado com papel de presente verde e estampas de cachorrinhos felizes.

_Tome Inuyasha e... Feliz natal. – sorriu encabulada depositando o embrulho nas mãos do hanyou.

Inuyasha cheirou o embrulho, depois o sacudiu perto das orelhas, mas não soube dizer o que havia ali, Kagome incentivou-o a abrir, e até disse-lhe para rasgar o embrulho, ele olhou-a meio hesitante, mas obedeceu e rasgou todo o embrulho, até descobrir o que havia em seu interior... Um ramo.

Estava ali um pequeno ramo de folhas verdes e amarradas por uma fita vermelha, ele o pegou com o máximo de cuidado o erguendo a altura dos olhos e franziu o cenho.

_É de comer? – perguntou.

_Não... Isso é um visco de natal. – ela respondeu hesitante.

_E pra que serve?

Kagome tornou-se ainda mais vermelha que as roupas de Inuyasha, e olhou em volta querendo saber se não eram observados, sentiu-se um pouco mais confortável e aliviada ao perceber que não, pois toda a família, inclusive o gato Buyo, estavam na cozinha para a ceia de natal.

_É uma tradição de natal.

_Tradição? – ele repetiu.

_É... – cuidadosamente, e muito nervosa ela segurou a mão que Inuyasha segurava o visco pelo pulso e a levou até acima da cabeça dele, então explicou – Quando duas pessoas se encontram debaixo de um visco de natal elas tem que... – hesitou, tornando-se ainda mais vermelha.

_Tem que...? – questionou Inuyasha, ainda segurando o visco acima da cabeça.

Kagome voltou a olhar em volta, eles continuavam a serem os únicos ali.

_Se beijarem. – completou num sussurro mínimo.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração acelerar.

_Bem... É tradição não é? – ele olhou do visco que segurava em mão para Kagome logo a sua frente.

_Sim... Tradição.

Droga! A ideia de dar um visco para Inuyasha havia parecido boa na hora, mas agora Kagome estava se sentindo a maior idiota do mundo, já até podia o ouvir rindo dela.

Sem coragem para encará-lo ela começou a se afastar, e o pior é que sequer iria poder dizer "senta" se ele começasse a rir, porque a culpa era dela mesma. Porém surpreendeu-se quando Inuyasha agarrou-lhe o pulso, e ao olhá-lo percebeu suas bochechas totalmente vermelhas, enquanto que com a outra mão ainda segurava o visco de natal.

_Ei bruxa não quero ficar segurando isso para sempre! – ele reclamou.

_Você pode largar Inu... – parou abruptamente quando ele colocou-lhe a mão sobre o ombro, e os rostos de ambos ficaram ainda mais vermelhos – O que está fazendo? – gaguejou.

_Você disse que é tradição que... As pessoas se beijem de baixo dessa plantinha estranha, então eu não posso largar isso até que eu beije você! – Kagome nunca pensou que alguém poderia ficar tão vermelho quanto Inuyasha estava naquele estante quando a puxou para si enlaçando-lhe a cintura com a mão que antes lhe segurava a mão.

_Ah é... Claro! – ela concordou, ficando tão vermelha quanto ele, e segurando firmemente em sua roupa com a mão livre – Porque senão... Podemos ter muito azar.

Nem um dos dois acreditava naquela estória de azar, mas mesmo assim, estavam ambos procurando uma desculpa para selarem de uma vez aquela tradição.

_Então faça logo. – a cabeça de Inuyasha parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento – Meu braço já esta ficando cansado!

_Certo! – os dois ficaram alguns momentos apenas se encarando até que por fim Kagome disso – E então...?

_O que? – ele perguntou, enquanto o coração martelava na garganta.

_Você precisa se abaixar um pouco. – informou constrangida.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo de forma tensa, então lentamente se abaixou a altura de Kagome, que para ajudar colocou-se na ponta dos pés, os olhos de ambos estavam se fechando, seus lábios a milímetros de roçarem... Quando de repente um grande estrondo se foi ouvido, e Souta, a mãe de Kagome e o vovô Higurashi caíram para a sala pela porta aberta.

De olhos arregalados, e ainda mais vermelhos (se é que isso é possível) Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para eles na mesma hora.

_O que estavam fazendo? – perguntou Kagome num misto de irritação e constrangimento.

_Estávamos... – começou Souta.

_Verificando as dobradiças! – o vovô Higurashi apressou-se a falar – Estão muito velhas e enferrujadas!

_É verificando as dobradiças! – concordou Souta na mesma hora – Nós não vimos nada!

_E podem continuar o que estavam fazendo, nós não estamos vendo nada! – acentuou a Sra. Higurashi – Nossa olha como este chão está manchado! – exclamou com repentino interesse no chão.

_Eu quero que um buraco se abra no chão e me engula! – Kagome resmungou empurrando Inuyasha e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos – Vocês estavam nos espionando!

_É verdade está mesmo muito manchado, talvez ano que vem eu te de uma enceradeira de presente. – concordou o vovô, também repentinamente muito interessado no chão.

_Uma enceradeira, que legal! – Souta entrou na conversa – Eu vou poder ver meu reflexo no chão!

_Eu não acredito em vocês! – resmungou Kagome saindo da sala ainda muito constrangida.

Mas parou no corredor quando Inuyasha colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, e olhou-o com o rosto rubro, achando que ele iria tentar beijá-la novamente, mas ao invés disso ele perguntou:

_Isso é cheiro de ramen?

**Fim.**

**Ei, que tal uma review de natal?**** Vamos lá, tenham um pouco de espirito natalino!**


End file.
